The present invention relates to compositions and methods useful to repair osseous defects, for example, in various parts of the body of a human or animal. More particularly, the invention relates to compositions including, and methods using such compositions, bioactive, biocompatible glass particles having defined chemical make-ups and particle size distributions which provide substantial osseous defect repair benefits and substantial cost benefits.
Glass particles have previously been suggested for repairing osseous defects. For example, Low et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,046 discloses using glass particles having a broad size distribution of 90 to 710 microns to repair periodontal osseous defects. This patent discloses that a mixture of glass particles having a larger or wider particle size range, including particles having a size range of 500 to 710 microns, might produce a clinically more desirable product. This patent discloses glass particle compositions having a wide overall size distribution and including particles of 500 to 710 microns in size.
Schepers et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,106 discloses compositions of glass particles at least 95% by weight of which have sizes between 280 and 425 microns for use in a process for filling an osseous defect or deficiency. This narrow particle size distribution adversely impacts the cost of the product. Moreover, this patent make clear that if the particles are too small, that is smaller than 280 microns, the particles have a tendency to break, and if these particles are present in excessive amounts, that is 5% or more by weight, the desired performance is not achieved. Thus, although the narrow particle size composition is more costly, this patent concludes that such narrow size distribution provides enhanced performance benefits.
Ducheyne et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,332 discloses methods for forming osseous tissue in defect sites in the appendicular skeleton or in sites exhibiting reduced metabolic state using glass particles having a size from 200 to 300 microns. This narrow particle size distribution, which is even more narrow than disclosed in the above-noted Schepers et al patent, disadvantageously increases the cost of the product.
It would be advantageous to provide a product which is effective in repairing osseous defects, meaning to include osseous deficiencies as well, and which is cost effective to produce and use.